


The Cage

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Beta!Vaughn, Cage fighter AU, Eventual Romance, Exotic Dancer, Jack and Rhys flirt and it's cute and gross, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rhys, Omegaverse, new Hyperion CEO jack, or whatever i don't know, secret clubs ooh hoo hoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancer/cage fighter AU with an omegaverse twist. Alphas like to fight in the back room, and watch scantily-clad omegas dance in the front room. Jack is very good at fighting, and flirting with the pretty new omega dancer with the silver arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for literally ages but I finally fleshed it out last night. Enjoy :)

Jack was triumphant as he walked down the sidewalk, itching to expend some energy of a most worthy nature. 

Hyperion had broken into the big leagues. The _very_ big leagues. He'd single handedly crushed Dahl-- bankrupt them- made his investors very rich indeed, and made a name for himself as one of the quickest rising alphas in the business world. 

Hyperion was one of the big boys now. Serious competition with a stock symbol and everything. And Jack preened at the fruits of his labor, eating up every bit of praise and notoriety he had gained with his efforts. And he was all about treating himself to some of his baser instincts tonight.

Jack came to a nondescript door, paint chipping to reveal the steel beneath the facade. He knocked three times, awaiting entrance to the hidden club within; a club only the wealthiest high-rollers had access to.

A slide bar opened to reveal the brown eyes of the bouncer, a man who gave the alpha a once over before closing the peep hole and letting the man in. 

He knew Jack; if not personally then by appearance alone. The inverted V from a knife fight scarred into the man's face only worked to bolster his fierce reputation-- a reputation well-earned. 

Even if it had been a while since the recently-minted CEO had been there, the alpha was hard to forget, personality as big as his ego. Especially since adopting the moniker "handsome" to go with his marred face. It was like he _wanted_ the attention brought on himself. Given his shrewd business sense, that wasn't too far off the mark.

Jack spared a glance to the other alpha who had let him into the club, snorting at the man's fancy work attire while Jack came in in his street clothes. He saw no point in getting fancy when there might be blood to spill. For the working staff, it was part of the ambiance. This club had a _very_ expensive membership fee, and he'd be damned not to take advantage of everything it had to offer.

Jack walked down the long atrium, feeling the muted tremor of bass music thrumming through his shoes. As he opened the door, the vibrant music hit him. He grinned as he took in the atmosphere; sights, sounds and scents alike. God he'd missed this place.

Various tables held company men he recognized, both from Hyperion and others he'd had the _pleasure_ of doing business with; alphas and beta alike. There were omega dancers on various pedestals, or in the cage in the center of the club. Omega wait staff bustled around in too-short outfits while the alphas and betas alike oogled; some more subdued than others. Jack didn't notice any omegas in the room aside from staff; they were a rarer sight in a place like this anyways.

Jack took a seat at a vacant table as was procedure, and a scantily clad waitress quickly came over to take his order. He grinned at her and ordered his usual; asked about the "back room menu". She smiled and told him there were several specials tonight but everything seemed rather "popular". That just made him grin.

There was a cage fighting ring in the back of the club. Pretty illegal, but somewhere the alphas could let off steam and revert to more basic instincts perhaps deemed unacceptable in the business world they lived in. It was fun, it could be deadly, and it was often easier to settle things with fists outside a boardroom than with hours of boring negotiation; at least, that's how the alphas saw it.

Jack hadn't gotten his fearsome reputation for his ruthless business practices alone. Yes, he gave no quarter and took advantage when it suited him, but he was also a cunning fighter. The scar on his face he wore with pride. It reminded him of how far he'd come, and of how much worse off he'd left the other man. He'd made an obscene amount of money that night.

One could set up matches, if they were so inclined to fight. And others could bet on those fights. He'd made a great deal of money in the fighting ring (which was really more like a pit) that had funded his rise to the top when he'd still been a member's guest. Now he had a subscription to the club and used cash like toilet paper. He didn't _need_ his fighting skills to make him money, it was purely for fun now. To remind others that he was not to be taken lightly, and cement his place in the business world.

The waitress brushed him arm, told him his "order" was ready, and he followed her to where he knew the back entrance was.

He passed dancers and men from Jakobs who acknowledged him, making a toothy grin appear on his face. Six months ago and they'd treated him like some low-level omega, not worth their notice or respect. Then he'd beat the shit out of a Tediore board member who'd been giving the other company grief. He'd done the impossible where they were concerned; saved everyone some time and money. Now they knew he was a man not to be trifled with, worth their fearful respect. Jack reveled in it.

There was a dancer that caught his eye, someone he didn't recognize with a very pretty face and a silver cybernetic arm. He was tall, lithe on one of the platforms; tight, hot pink short-shorts and heart shaped pasties over his nipples that gave him a sort of sweet allure. Jack gave the younger man a grin as he passed, and was surprised to get a wink in response as the lithe young man moved with the music.

Well, he'd file that away for later. 

The waitress handed him off to another alpha, this bouncer bigger, meaner. It was a man Jack knew well; he'd gotten him the job in the back room dealing with the fights. Ex-military and no-nonsense. The man nodded in acknowledgment, leaving Jack to himself-- the alpha knew his way around.

Jack made his way through a few more doors to the fighting ring at the back. The music from the club was nonexistent here. It smelled of testosterone and sweat and sawdust; alphas hyped up and ready to spill blood. It was loud with voices jeering and cheering, watching the spectacle below in the ring. It made excited shivers go up the CEO's back as he looked around.

There were different fights one could set, and different options in that. Bare fisted, knife fights, two on one. As long as the parties involved were willing then almost anything went; and if they weren't willing, well, that's where cash incentive came in handy. 

The outcome was never predictable. Sometimes the fights were pure adrenaline-fueled alpha machismo; men settling difference by beating the crap out of each other, and shaking hands and limping out together afterwards. But sometimes they were personal. Not everyone left the same way they'd come in, some a little more alive than others.

Jack grinned as he checked his jacket, breathing in the scent of the other excited males. He was going to make tonight count.

\--

It was late. The club was closed, or in the process of closing. No new patrons had been allowed in in a while, and slowly the club had filtered out. 

Jack left out the back entrance- usually where bodies or bloodied up folk had to exit. He himself was no more worse for wear than he'd arrived; muscles deliciously sore and brain thrumming with victory. He'd be feeling it tomorrow. But God he'd needed that. 

He caught sight of the dancer from before-- the one who had given him a wink- hanging around their car. He gave a smile and approached the omega cautiously.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

The man just smiled. "I have a ride, thanks."

"Wasn't going to offer, princess, though maybe now I should." The younger man snorted in amusement, and Jack smirked. "You're new here."

"Not really."

Jack raised a brow. "I think I would remember that arm, sugar. Not many dancers got what you got. Not that that arm's the only thing that caught my eye, I mean." Jack knew it was corny, but for the amused roll of eyes it got him, he felt it was worth it.

The omega snorted. "Then you've not been around when I work. Been here about two months. I'm hardly new to this scene."

Two months? _Damn,_ Jack had missed out. "I'm Jack."

"I know," the younger man smiled. 

"Do you now?"

He got a sly smile in response.

"Can I get your name, kitten?" 

"Rhys."

" _Rhys,_ huh?" 

"Yeah."

Jack smiled at him. "You've really been working here for two months?"

That just earned him a laugh, and damn did Rhys have a pretty mouth and a pretty laugh. He had pretty everything if Jack was being completely honest. Had he really been missing out for two whole months?

"Maybe you should come in more," Rhys suggested with a smirk. "You're paying for it, after all."

"Well maybe I will, kitten." A beat. "You waiting on someone? I didn't beat up a boyfriend in the pit did I? That's all who's left."

Rhys snorted. "Just a friend. He'll be out."

One of the bouncers came out from the back door entrance, and Jack turned his attention that way. Short, but muscular if he was any judge. Glasses. Beta. This guy was new as well. 

"Let me guess, also been here two months?" Jack asked Rhys.

The omega laughed. "Bingo."

Jack chuckled as the other man made his way towards them. "Alrighty, well, maybe I _have_ been away for too long. Have to fix that. Barely got to watch you dance. See you later, kiddo."

"You hope," Rhys told him as the alpha walked away, laughing as the bouncer joined the omega.

"I do!" Jack hollered back. 

The two watched him walk away, and Rhys got in the car with his friend. 

"Who was that?" Vaughn asked, shooting a look in the direction he'd departed. "He give you any trouble? You can wait in the car, bro. I've told you before."

"Nah it was fine. That was just the head of Hyperion. Handsome Jack."

"Really? Seriously?"

"You saw the scar."

Vaughn shivered as he started the engine, the beta muttering to himself. "No wonder the pit was such a mess tonight...."

\--

Sometimes dancers at the club were topless, sometimes not. It was fun to see what the theme of the evening would be, as well as what they might be wearing, what little they actually did. They were never allowed to go without bottoms. Company policy due to the nature of the clientele. It was too dangerous for the omegas, and sometimes the alphas got seriously out of hand. 

Though the bottoms they _were_ allowed Jack wouldn't even fully call as such. The g-string Rhys had on tonight, for example. _Fuck_ , that cute little omega had a nice _sink-your-teeth-into-it_ ass. How had he missed out on two months of this? Well, he'd been more than making up for it in frequent visits as of late.

Rhys was dancing on a different platform this week; one that wouldn't be passed to get to the back room fighting pit. That didn't bother the alpha as he wasn't interested in the back room so much as he was with the front. Jack took a seat nearer where Rhys danced, his attention more on the graceful omega than what the back room held. 

Rhys smirked as he saw the older man, wondering if he wouldn't ask him for a closer dance this time. Jack had been a rather ardent fan lately, and the omega would be lying to say he didn't one-hundred percent enjoy the attention. Handsome Jack was a man of easily-followed exploits, and Rhys might have a few advertisements for Hyperion with his face on it. 

Not that anyone aside from Vaughn ever needed to know. 

Some might call it unprofessional, but so what? They worked with high-profile alphas and betas from the corporate world. They sold sex and violence. If they were allowed to oogle him, then he was allowed a little crush. And, okay, maybe a fantasy here and there, but he liked his job, and he looked forward to the times the Hyperion alpha came in.

He also found himself looking forward to the day Jack might pull him into his lap. It was an hour into the man's most recent visit that it finally happened, and Rhys was more than happy to slide right onto the alphas thighs, the older man holding him there by the hips. He played with the collar of Jack's shirt coyly, happy the man had finally "ordered" him. 

"Why don't I ever see you in the cage, sweetheart?" Jack posed as Rhys played with his clothes. His smile was devious, voice deep. "Center stage would _love_ you."

Rhys snorted, throwing a look at the only enclosed platform in the entire club, the only one with a lock and key, alphas surrounding it. "She's more popular." Rhys turned his head back at Jack's incredulous scoff, a smile growing on his face at the alpha's outburst.

"You're _gorgeous_ kitten. And a better dancer. Don't sell yourself short."

Rhys just laughed, immensely flattered. "She _is_ attractive, but that's not what I meant. She's not up there for her dancing skills anyways." 

The omega in the cage had the alphas watching closest captivated, never focusing on a single one for very long. She was quite attractive, yes, but her dancing wasn't at all eye-catching the way Rhys' was. Jack would almost say she was distracted from what she was doing. Yet those watching seemed entranced.

"Can't you smell her?"

Jack raised a brow, sniffed the air. It was thick with alpha scent, alcohol, Rhys' own perfume which Jack found himself enjoying more and more, but he could smell the omega dancers under it all. The one in the cage was special; alluring in an instinctual way that didn't entirely leave Jack unaffected now that he was aware. He offered Rhys a look.

The omega leaned in close, chest to chest. "We don't get time off for heats," Rhys confided in his ear, Jack's hand at his lower back twitching. "If you're on suppressors, they stick you in the cage. If you can still work, that is. We're _really_ good for business." He shrugged, pulling back and wrapping arms around the alpha's neck.

Jack gave him an interested look, stroking thumbs over his heated skin. "You ever been in the cage, sugar?" 

Rhys gave him a sly smile. "Just once."

"How was it?"

"It was....interesting."

"Interesting?"

He shrugged again. "Frustrating." Jack waited for him to elaborate. "It's interesting being around so many alphas when all you wanna do is.... when you get a little heat crazy. Suppressors help but they don't _kill_ the urge. I guess it doesn't matter in the end. We get triple overtime if we come in on a heat though. The alphas tip a lot better and we sell a lot more booze if someone in the cage is going through their heat. We don't always have someone on their heat in there but when we do... Well, you see." He motioned to the alphas surrounding the circular platform. "And they can't get to us if we're in there, so it's fine."

"Doesn't sound all that fun, princess."

He sighed. "The cage is for our safety. It's not supposed to be fun." Jack hummed in thoughtfulness, a single digit tracing circles up the omega's back. It made a pleasant thrill go through the omega. "Triple overtime is nothing to scoff at. Some of the dancers induce heat early for it, from what I hear."

Jack growled at the idea. That doesn't seem safe or smart. From the business end though, they were squeezing money from those idiots like it was no one's business. Pretty damn smart, Jack had to admit.

Rhys wiggled in his lap, ripping him from his thoughts as he batted long eyelashes at the older man. "Now I believe you wanted a firsthand dance, handsome. And I've got a few new moves I've been practicing that I've yet to try out."

Jack just gave him a shit-eating grin. "Lay it on me, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the only one who saw [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbQgXeY_zi4&) by Caravan Palace and got inspired :3 This has been sitting just skeletal framework for _months_ but I finally got it done last night in a frenzy haha. One more chapter after this; it got long :)
> 
> Come say hey. <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


	2. Chapter 2

Jack found himself going to the club more and more frequently just to see Rhys. He was on first-name basis with some of the new bouncers, and the wait staff just brought him his usual order without him asking. Things ran like clockwork when he came in. It was a good life, one suiting a CEO.

He came in earlier tonight than usual. Had a mind to maybe order dinner or work in a light fistfight before watching Rhys dance. His body was thrumming for action, and if he couldn't beat the piss out of those Maliwan pricks giving him problems at the corporate level, then he could at least work off some steam on whoever would go up against him in the cage. There was a table of men from Atlas that he recognized, a few men from Torque and Tediore about, and still few others he couldn't much place. It was still early, and the club wouldn't start to really fill for another hour or so. Maybe he'd get a good fight tonight if he was lucky.

His plans changed though, once he realized just what he was looking at as he scanned the center of the room. This was totally unexpected, and threw him through a loop.

Rhys was in the cage. He was in the center stage caged in. The alpha felt his mouth go dry at the view, mind and heart racing at the implication before he even got a scent on him.

Jack never thought it would happen. He honestly didn't think Rhys would come in if he was on a heat. But there he was. He was wearing a sequined gold g-string, a glove to match on his flesh arm that went all the way up his bicep, and silver star pasties on his nipples. Rhys winked at him from where he stood paralyzed, the omega looking absolutely delectable, and God he smelled _amazing_. The older man was drawn in by what he realized was Rhys' scent.

Jack took a seat right up front, growling at anyone else that got too close lest they think the vacant seats around him were free. He wanted the younger man all to himself, and he wasn't afraid to warn anyone else off with teeth and fists.

Rhys laughed as Jack watched him, the omega grabbing the bars of the cage and bending down towards the alpha. He had a sweet smirk on his painted lips, and a lusty look in his eyes. "You're bad for business, handsome."

Jack growled in his throat at the sight of the younger man. His cheeks and chest were flushed, not from the exertion of dancing but with hormones. The omega was biting his lip as he looked at Jack, the alpha wrapping fingers around the ones Rhys had on the bars. His warm hands gave Rhys a shiver. "You're too good to share, baby."

Jack's words made Rhys preen and laugh, his heart beating a bit faster with excitement while Jack remained there. While the job came easier tonight, watching the alpha before him and no one else, it also made it so much harder; both literally and figuratively. His dancing skills (or lack thereof with the distraction between his legs) hardly mattered, and the special bottoms that gave more support and also kept things tamped down were frustrating him. The omega wanted the hell out of the cage. 

Anyone could have accused Rhys of really giving his all to dancing that night-- or rather, doing his best to entice the alpha before him. And they'd be right. Jack was right up front, eyes never leaving the younger man; a look of pure predatory want was in his eyes, and the omega desperately wanted to surrender himself to that look. Whenever Rhys caught Jack's eye, the alpha's nostrils flaring, it sent a surge of want through him and a whine he was sure Jack had caught over the music a few times. 

Dammit, triple overtime or no, just _dammit_. That look on the older man's face was making it so much worse. It had been a bad idea to take up the cage again. Very bad. He'd never been interested in any of the alphas watching him dance before, but this was pure torture.

Somewhere behind Jack the Atlas table was laughing raucously, celebrating something by the sounds of it; getting drunk. Jack paid them no mind tonight. While they were on his agenda for next corporate takeover, he only had eyes for Rhys, and was trying to work out in his mind how he could successfully sneak the omega out of the center stage cage without anyone noticing. He was clever; he'd figure something out. 

A warm smile spread over his face when Rhys winked at him, the omega's hands over his own body as he danced. All for Jack. The only alpha close to him, the only one worth the effort. 

That is, until one of the Atlas alphas came to sit in the same area; space which Jack had essentially eked out a territory in.

"Hey baby, move it this way hm? We pay good money to see this."

The smile on the omega's face as he danced for Jack dimmed somewhat now that there was another drunk party before him. If he wanted to keep his job (which he did) then he had a duty _not_ to foster competitiveness among the alphas. That was rule number one when it came to dancing in the cage on a heat: show no favorites and don't get them overly excited.

Well, he'd failed hard at that rule. Jack _knew_ he was the favorite. He took the invasion of the space personally.

"I think you're in the wrong place, Atlas," Jack growled out.

"I don't wanna talk to you," the other alpha told Jack, a condescending look on his face. 

"Good, then piss off," Jack told him, earning a scoff from the other man.

"Don't you think you're all high and mighty, Hyperion. Just because you've got a little stock number now. Atlas has been around a lot longer than you."

"Just means you're old and ready for the pickings," Jack threatened, making it his top priority again to bring Atlas down the first chance he got. 

The man growled at Jack but backed away from the stage, making Jack grin with triumph. Rhys just barely had time to warn Jack as the other alpha pulled a knife on him. Things very quickly went south after that.

One thing the back room pit was good at was keeping the fights organized and localized. It was one area with physical boundaries and limits and kept the sparring parties to themselves until everything ended.

The front room, however, had none of those things. It quickly dissolved into a bloodbath that the bouncers just weren't equipped to stop.

Jack buried the knife in the back of the man who'd pulled it on him, prompting the man's associate to come to his aide. Jack was outnumbered until a man from Jakobs intervened, the men from Torque also joining in to his aid. This prompted others with ties to Dahl-- which Hyperion had destroyed- to get involved in the fray, everyone out to settle grudges and take their chance for blood. The bouncers were simply outnumbered.

Vaughn's number one concern at this point was to get the dancers to safety; protect the barely clad omegas. The ones on the pedestals were able to flee, and he was able to ensure they got safely from harm's way, but Rhys was locked in, right in the center of it all only able to watch and shout above the music and the screams. The beta freed him from the cage as fresh fights were still breaking out-- the back room occupants leaking into the front and vice versa- and he got the omega to the parking lot, covered in his jacket.

"Stay in the car, Rhys. I'll be back."

"Bro, you're not going back in there?"

"It's my job. Who else is gonna break up these knotheads? Ax and the others are going to need my help."

"Watch your back," Rhys begrudgingly agreed, watching the beta go back inside. Rhys stayed in the car as he was told, fidgeting in worry and heat-discomfort together. He'd heard stories of things like this happening; he also heard the bouncers regularly joke about the mess in the back room fighting pit. It was a lot worse than his imagination had supplied.

Vaughn reappeared some time later as Rhys was just about to leave the car to go after him. He hopped out when he saw the shorter man had someone with him, the man's arm around his shoulder; the head of Hyperion.

"Are you okay? Are you both okay?"

"Assholes ripping each other apart in there.... We're gonna be closed for a few days after this," Vaughn griped, hauling Jack up against his side again to lean with him against the car.

Jack was breathing hard, wiping blood from his nose. Rhys was frowning. 

"Come here," he said, touching the alpha, checking for wounds and injuries with delicate fingers, worry evident in his voice. "You know, corporate CEOs shouldn't do this kind of shit."

"Yeah yeah. Tell me something I don't know," Jack said with a pained laugh. 

Rhys pet at him as Vaughn fully shunted the alpha off him. Jack gave the beta a peeved look, though it lacked any venom. 

"Is he okay?" The omega asked.

"Compared to the ones inside? I'd say so, yeah. You're lucky I dragged you out, Mr. Hyperion," Vaughn told the alpha. Jack merely snorted. "Dummy was fighting with a spoon."

"I'm gonna remember that, glasses," Jack told him wearily at the betrayal. 

Vaughn just laughed in amusement as if the bloody scene was nothing out of the ordinary before he was marching back towards the club. Rhys tried to stop him.

"Vaughn, _no_."

"Gotta help the other bouncers, man. It's like five of us against a bunch of corporate, bleeding idiots. You know how they get once on the scent. Just stay in the car, okay?" He sighed in annoyance. "This job is so not worth it..."

Rhys grumbled but did as he was told, maneuvering Jack into the backseat. He was checking for wounds and generally fussing over the alpha, trying to rule out what was and wasn't Jack's own blood.

The alpha grunted as Rhys' hands were busy on his body, offering the omega a smirk. "Is this how you come on to people, princess? Pretty forward, but I can roll with it."

"Man you're an idiot. Are you okay? Are you really okay, Jack? Your head doesn't look too good."

"Nothing worse than one of the back room brawls, baby. Easier even. Fuck, you smell really good you know that?"

Rhys smirked as Jack tried to press up against him. He gently held the alpha to him. Hot damn did he smell really really good too. "Well at least your nose isn't broken. For being an idiot."

"Have some pity baby, hm?"

Rhys cradled the alpha's head to his chest, stroking his hair. Jack just seemed exhausted. Maybe he'd gotten his bell rung, but he didn't appear to have any serious injuries. He'd have Vaughn run them to the hospital to check for a concussion, though. 

"They'll close the club for cleanup for a few days, you know."

"Oh I bet. It was a bloodbath, cupcake. You didn't even really see. I'm impressed."

Rhys snorted with displeasure at Jack's proud tone. "That's several days of triple overtime I'm gonna miss out on."

"Aw, don't blame the poor man who gets a knife pulled on him, Rhysie. Sympathy sweetheart, sympathy."

"You made the other guy jealous. That's what the cage is _for_ ; he never could have touched me or done anything if you just left him alone."

"Aw honey, can't let them think they have a real chance." Jack looked up, bumped the omega's chin with his nose affectionately. "You do private shows, Rhysie?" 

Rhys smirked. "Nope."

"Ouch, kitten. Ouch."

"I might make an exception for Hyperion's CEO. When he's not bleeding from the head." Rhys pet at him with a smirk at the wide grin Jack was giving him. "You gotta work for it, though."

Jack brightened at that, undeterred. He nuzzled into the omega. "Anything you want, baby. Big house, diamond rings. On hands and knees, buttercup..."

"Buy me dinner first at least."

Jack chuckled. "I meant me, you pretty thing. I'd get on hands and knees for you, Rhysie, but I like the way you think better."

Rhys laughed hard at that, amused and pleased and aroused and just a lot happier than the whole situation should dictate. "Actually, I'd like to see big bad Handsome Jack on his hands and knees, now that you mention it."

The CEO looked up at him, the omega smirking at his warm expression. The alpha slunk a hand around the back of the omega's neck, fingers stroking his skin. "I can do that, sweetheart."

Rhys smirked at him, bringing his lips down to the older man's as he gently stroked a thumb over his cheek. The alpha growled in his throat and pressed against him. He slipped his tongue into the omega's mouth, earning a pleased gasp from the younger man. Rhys broke the kiss to look at the alpha with lust-heavy eyes, squeezing his legs together in delicious frustration. "That's a good start. What else do you got?"

Jack huffed out a laugh before pressing the omega into the cushion of the back seat, kissing with more authority than someone who'd been carried out of a club should be able to. With what very very little Rhys was actually wearing, Jack got to feel his fill of the younger man's pliant and hot body, and whispered dirty things to him which made the younger man both laugh and moan.

When Vaughn showed back up, he groaned in exaggerated annoyance at the two of them as he got into the car. "Get a room." He turned over the ignition as he heard the CEO snicker to take them home then, and a moan from his best friend in agreement. "Wait a minute, we share the same apartment, get a _different_ room!"

Vaughn took them to the hospital where Jack was told he had a concussion, and wasn't allowed to sleep for an extended amount of time. Rhys ended up graciously volunteering to keep him awake, spending the remainder of his heat at Jack's penthouse ensuring the older man's health.

In following weeks, Jack ended up hiring Vaughn on as his bodyguard at Hyperion, and Rhys took great pleasure in enticement-training a team of omegas to unleash on corporate meetings and business deals. Jack ended up owning the Atlas corporation in the following three months with the assistance of Rhys' specially trained omega task force. 

Rhys used his share of the profits from that venture to buy the club he used to work at, turning it into a super swanky restaurant. When Jack complained over the loss, Rhys more than made up for it with private dances for the CEO in their own reserved room for their date nights.

Jack couldn't find much fault with dinner and a private show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think I'm done with this one. Sorry it was so short folks! We need more cage fighter/dancer au honestly >_>
> 
> Follow me on my [tumblr](Http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com).


End file.
